Dinraal
Dinraal is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is one of three dragon enemies involved in the Shrines of Power, Wisdom, and Courage trials. Dinraal is involved in the quest for the Shrine of Power. The objective is shoot an arrow into its body to obtain Dinraal's Scale. Dinraal may be found flying in the Eldin Mountains or Tabantha Frontier regions in the morning, in particular near Eldin Great Skeleton. It is sometimes seen flying high in the skies above the Akkala province usually near the Spring of Power in Deep Akkala region presumably due to having served the Spring of Power since ancient times. Dinraal's body is naturally coated by fire which it emits from its body involuntary (though this is only visible when Link gets close). Link can be damaged by Dinraal's flame if he gets too close, but Dinraal will never actively try to attack as while it is classified as an enemy Dinraal itself holds no ill will towards people and does not mind being hit by Arrows or Master Sword Beams. Link can protect himself from Dinraal's flames by wearing the "Flamebreaker" armor set upgraded to Level 2 or higher which grants the "Fireproof" set bonus which makes Link immune to fire damage (despite their name, Fireproof Elixirs only grant Flame Guard which only protects Link from volcanic heat and does not actually make Link immune to fire damage) however Link must still avoid direct contact with Dinraal's body as it will still damage him. Like Farosh and Naydra, it produces Updrafts as it flies which allow Link to Paraglide which makes it easier to shoot at it with an arrow. However if it is flying close enough and Link's bow has enough range, Link can shoot it while standing, as shooting it in the air only makes it easier as Link can slow down time when he draws his bow in the air. Link can also jump from certain places as it flies by and fire an arrow as well. Once hit with an arrow, the spot where the arrow hit will glow before flying off as one of Dinraal's Dragon Parts. The Dragon Part itself will glow making it easier for Link to track where it flies and lands. Dragon Parts * Dinraal's Scale, by hitting it with an arrow of any kind on almost every part of its main body with the exception of its paws, horns, and mouth. During its Shrine Quest, hitting any part of its body will produce a scale. * Dinraal's Claw, by hitting its arms, legs, or claws with an arrow of any kind. * Shard of Dinraal's Horn, by hitting its horns with an arrow of any kind. * Shard of Dinraal's Fang, by hitting its mouth with an arrow of any kind. File:Dinraalclaw.png|Dinraal's Claw File:Dinraalscale.png|Dinraal's Scale File:Dinraalfang.png|Shard of Dinraal's Fang File:Dinraalhorn.png|Shard of Dinraal's Horn Etymology Dinraal, like Naydra and Farosh is named after one of the three Golden Goddesses. Dinraal is named after the Goddess of Power, Din. Quest * "The Spring of Power" See also * Farosh * Naydra Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Dragons Category:Deities